Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin Princess Book 1
by Policin' Yer Grammar
Summary: What happens if something we all took for granted NEVER happened?AUAm mad at Ginny, this story is on hold until I calm down...
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Draco Malfoy and the Slytherin Princess**

**Book One: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Prologue**

Weasleys. One of the oldest wizarding families in Europe today. They usually consisted of tall, gangly, red haired, and freckled boys. They could be found between "weasel" and "weaselly" in any common _Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary_ according to Miss Hermione Granger.

All Weasleys were sorted into Gryffindor and proceeded to do great things, such as it were. Bill Weasly went into banking at the largest Wizarding Bank. Charlie Weasley worked with the most amazing creatures in the world: dragons. Percival Weasley joined the Ministry of Magic like his father. Fred and George Weasley became the greatest (and richest) pranksters the world has ever seen. Ronald Weasley became best friends with the famed Harry Potter. This was the Weasley legacy. Nothing ever happened which was not expected in the Weasley Family, otherwise the world would implode.

As it were, the world did implode.

The Great Hall was jam-packed with excited seventh years, proud sixth years, stressed fifth years, crazy fourth years, reckless third years, buoyant second years, and nervous first years who looked more like small larvae masquerading as Hogwarts students rather than actual humans.

Upon a stool at the front of the room, perched a nervous little girl with long gawky legs and arms and a highly freckled face. A curious old hat lay seated on her head, and as the room slowly grew silent, it began to speak.

"Well, well, well." It crowed, "What shall we do with you?" The hat paused, "Any house would be suitable. Let us think, let us think…" The hat stopped again, "Hufflepuff—no. Ravenclaw…not too smart for you, but that just wouldn't do. Gryffindor is for the brave, which you most certainly are, young one, but I think it's about full of Weasleys right now…don't you?" The hat paused a moment to let it sink in before crowing out, "_Slytherin!_"

Hushed as the room had been before, it was now as quiet as a tomb. Had the tiniest feather from Hedwig floated to the ground, you would have heard it. The silence was broken all too soon.

"**_WHAT!_**" A tall, red-haired boy screeched out, standing up in the utter surprise and shock of it all. A bushy haired girl beside tried her best to pull him back down,

"Be quiet, Ron." She said in a stern whisper. All Ron could do was stand up and gawk though.

"**_WHAT!_**" He repeated yet again.

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of the girl's head.

"You can go sit down, Miss Weasley."

Ginny's face flushed extremely red as she felt all eyes on her on that long walk down to the Slytherin tables. She saw their bland, shocked, and angry faces. _Probably enraged that a Weasley got into their precious house._ Ginny thought angrily, sitting down at the end of the table.

Finally, a muted applause broke out and the next student was called up for the sorting ceremony…

The rest of the evening was a blur. Ginny vaguely remembered seeing food appear on her plate and she heard loud taunts and whispers going around the Slytherin table. Needless to say, she hardly touched her food.

Ginny left the room quickly, deciding she would go for a walk in the halls before the entire Slytherin house went down to the dungeons.

As the doors shut behind her though, she felt herself being dragged into a closet. An angry voice yelled in her ear.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" It screeched.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione's recognizable reprimanding tone said, "It's not her fault she's in that house."

"Ok is it just me or are we all crowded in a really small closet with no light on?" Harry whispered back hoarsely, "This could look pretty incriminating if we were barged in on."

"Right." Ron said, momentarily forgetting about Ginny. Various fumbling noises were heard before Ron's exasperated sigh rang out, "Darn it Harry! I forgot my wand! Any idea where it might be?"

"Probably in that half digested steak sitting at your plate, amidst the mashed potatoes and other such debris." Hermione muttered.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing. _Lumos_!" Hermione commanded. A light spurted forth from her wand and everyone was momentarily blinded.

Once they had all recovered, Ron continued his tirade.

"Face it Ginny. It's either you or that hat that's messed up! And I'm inclined to think it's you, seeing as that's Dumbledore's hat and all…" Ron paused to let his thoughts wander before returning to the subject, "Ginny, what happened to you over the summer? Before now, you were a sweet little girl who fell to sleep at night listening to bedtime stories about Harry—as a matter of fact you still d-OW!" He rubbed his shin, "What was that for!"

Ginny glared at him, "Shut up, Ron!" She hissed. Harry pretended he hadn't heard any of that particular conversation.

"Um, Ron, don't you think it's time we got back to the Great Hall? They're going to be taking us to the dorms soon…"

"No, Harry! Something happened to Ginny, look!" He pointed to his shin which was rapidly turning a mottled purplish-green, "She never hit me before! She's acting like a _Slytherin_!"

"I am one, half-wit!" Ginny said angrily, wishing Ron at the bottom of the lake.

Ron gestured towards her, "See?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Look Ron, this is stupid. Girls always act like that when they're mad. One would think you'd know that by now considering how many times I've hit you!"

Harry continued on, "And besides Ron, I really don't think you should be yelling at Ginny like this. It's not her fault she was sorted in to Slytherin!"

"But all witches and wizards in that house turn evil!" Ron said.

"_I_ was almost sorted into Slytherin myself, Ron. It was only because I begged the hat not to that I wasn't." Harry pointed out. Hermione cut him off,

"_And_ because you're a good person Harry."

Ginny watched the conversation go back and forth for some time before deciding it was time for her to leave as the Slytherin House would be leaving for the Dungeons soon.

"Bye, Hermione!" She called, "Bye Harry!"

_Ron,_ she reasoned,_ does not merit any farewell_.

**Chapter One**

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_

_Much has happened since my departure from the Malfoy Manner just yesterday. But to further explain, I would bring you back to that week we visited Diagon Alley. We had an unfortunate encounter with the Weasley Clan in "Flourish and Blotts". They were with the mudblood Granger, and her boyfriend Potter. Also, with the youngest Weasley, Ginerva._

_Father, she has been sorted into Slytherin House._

_As instructed by you, I have written back to inform you of the major events this year at Hogwarts, and any strange schemes Potter has planned._

_However, nothing else has happened just yet, and so I write only of this rather strange occurrence._

_Draconis Malfoy_

The platinum blond sealed the letter and tied it to the foot of his black owl before sending it flying out the window into the starry night.

Draco sighed with pleasure then, knowing that he did not intend to write his father anymore letters after that single one. That one was just to save him from a Crucius curse upon his return to the Manor.

He walked over to the green chair in his room beside the fireplace. He smirked. All he had to do was pull some strings and the Slytherin House had been all but too willing to give him a room of his own, secluded, but still within reach of the kitchens and the Great Hall.

A knock sounded on the door of his room. Draco did not turn his head or get up from his lounging position, he simply looked at a nail and cleaned it before sighing audibly with the expression of someone who has long been kept waiting, "Come in Blaise."

The door opened and shut quickly as the tall, slim dark haired boy entered. He had thick, ebony colored curly hair that fell around his dark blue eyes.

"Hey Draco. How's it going?" Blaise asked, sitting down in the other chair. Draco looked up, quirking a silver eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

Blaise sighed, "It's…Millicent." At the expression on Draco's face, Blaise quickly looked the other way.

"Look, it's serious this time!" He exclaimed defensively, "I think she's mad at me."

"What did you do this time? Burn a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_?" Draco asked, realizing too late that he had made a joke. He shrugged it off. Blaise wouldn't notice, he was too lost in la-la land.

"She's hanging around with another boy."

Draco examined his fingers, he should see Dobby about getting them freshly manicured.

"I _said_, SHE'S HANGING OUT WITH ANOTHER BOY!" Blaise hollered. Draco looked up,

"Hmm, what?" He asked, relishing the enraged expression curling its way up Blaise's countenance. Draco smiled. No matter how angry Blaise got at his best friend, all he would do was shout. They both know what would happen if Blaise tried anything more.

"Millicent…is…going…out…with…another…boy." Blaise spat out between gritted teeth.

"Really? I was under the impression that you had successfully swept her off her feet?"

Blaise relaxed. Now that Draco had gotten past the 'Let's-Annoy-Blaise' stage, he would actually listen…and give advice. He leaned back in his chair.

"She asked me what I thought of her and…"

"You got nervous." Draco said smoothly, "So you said something horribly stupid to her and now she hates your guts."

Blaise nodded, "That's about what happened. So," He fiddled with his hands, "What should I do?"

Draco shrugged, "I need to know who it is she's going out with first."

"Cho Chang's little brother."

Draco paused, "A _Ravenclaw_?"

Blaise nodded, "His name is Ling. He's a second year."

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "Forget her, she's not worth your time if she's going for him."

Blaise' eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh _right_. You _love_ her." _When would Blaise ever learn?_ Draco mused, _Love does not exist. It s merely lust._

"Any suggestions?" Blaise asked, bringing Draco back to the present.

Draco looked into the fire, not even bothering to think over his reply, "Bring her some flowers and chocolates. Maybe even throw in a few _Teen Witch Weekly_ magazines. She'll be all over you in a matter of seconds."

"Thanks, Draco!" Blaise jumped up energetically, closing the door behind him.

The blond haired Slytherin stared some more into the flames before fishing his schedule out of his pocket.

**Block**

**Mon**

**Tues.**

**Wed.**

**Thurs.**

**Fri.**

**Block One (8:30-9:30)**

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Herbology

Defense Against Dark Arts

History of Magic

**Block Two (9:35-10:35)**

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Herbology

Defense Against Dark Arts

**Block Three (10:40-11:40)**

Transfiguration

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Herbology

**Block Four (11:45-12:25)**

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

**Block Five (12:30-1:30)**

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

**Block Six (1:35-2:35)**

Defense Against Dark Arts

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

**Block Seven (2:40-3:40)**

Herbology

Defense Against Dark Arts

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Potions

_NOTE: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology will be held with Gryffindors. Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures will be held with Ravenclaws. Charms and History will be held with Hufflepuff._

The latter part was scrawled across the paper in Snape's thin writing. Draco groaned. _Great, three classes with bloody Potter prancing about with his cronies.I can't wait._

He looked over at the time. It was already 10:47 Pm. He'd better get to sleep, or else he'd be late to his first class (DADA) in front of all the Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley, and I am in quite a fix. I have just been sorted into Slytherin House. Needless to say, my brothers are not very happy._

Ginny paused, sticking the quill of the pen into her mouth, chewing on its feathers. She looked down at the diary before her. It was battered and worn. She had found it in her belongings soon after unpacking that day at they had gone to Diagon Alley. She had no idea where it was from, but at the time she had said nothing in the hopes that it would be the one place she could talk about Harry in private.

But now that she had written in it, the book didn't seem to be such a good idea. Anyone could read it, and thus, in a sense—read her heart. That was not something Ginny wanted. She looked back down at the book, prepared to scribble out what she had written so far, but she saw there was no need.

The writing had already mysteriously disappeared.

Frowning in puzzlement, Ginny scrawled across the page again:

_My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley, and I am in quite a fix. I have just been sorted into Slytherin House. Needless to say, my brothers are not very happy._

The writing disappeared once again. In its place, new writing was appearing,

_A Slytherin, eh? Well. I wouldn't be of much use to you. Just leave me in the library or get rid of me. _

Ginny nearly shrieked when she saw the writing appear, however she mastered herself and quickly wrote back,

_Why? But more importantly, who are you? How are you doing this?_

She waited for the letters to sink away before being replaced by new ones:

_To answer the first question, it is because I have been known to give away many the secret of a poor unsuspecting Slytherin girl. You wouldn't want me doing that to you now would you?_

Ginny slammed the book shut. It was stupid. A waste of her time. Angrily, she hurled it out past the door from the Common Room. Good riddance, and woe to anyone who happened across it in the hall. Ginny slowly rose, yawning before making her way to the Slytherin Girls' Dormitories.

_Time_, she thought vaguely, _to meet my room-mates. God help me._

She entered the room, and found herself staring at three neatly made beds, each beneath a window revealing the starry night sky far above them. The bedspreads were green with a large silver 'S' embroidered on them. Nothing like the Gryffindor Common Rooms Hermione had described to her. Then Ginny saw her two roommates.

One of them stuck out a hand,

"Hi, I'm Millicent."

Ginny took it hesitantly, "I thought you were a second year?"

Millicent flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, rolling her hazel eyes, "Oh I am, but since there are so few girls in Slytherin, they've had to combine years." She gestured towards the other girl, "And this is Pansy."

Ginny took one look at the pug faced girl and decided that there was no way she wanted to be her room-mate. Pansy glowered down at Ginny,

"Weasley." She clucked, "My father will be enraged when he hears that I'm being forced to room with one of _them_!" She flopped down onto her bed.

Millicent rolled her eyes,

"That's exactly what you said when you found out _I _was your room-mate."

Pansy grunted, clutching her wand as she rolled over on her side.

Millicent changed into her blue nightgown while Ginny changed into her red plaid pj's. Millicent shuddered when she saw Ginny.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, "_That_ must be amended. First of all, Ginny (I can call you that right?), plaid has _never_ been in style, and it never will be. Especially for red heads. It clashes horribly." She flipped through her copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_, "I don't suppose you brought another pair?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I didn't."

Millicent furrowed her eyebrows, "Hmmm…" Her eyes shot over the page, "Look! This one's pretty!" Ginny leaned over her shoulder, following her pointed finger to a long green night-gown. Ginny smiled,

"Yeah, that's really nice!" She agreed. Millicent grinned back,

"Exactly. And it's only 24 galleons."

Ginny's eyes popped, "_24 galleons!_ What do they put in it? Diamonds!"

"No, Weasley," Pansy said in a nasty tone, "They actually put _cloth_ in it. So it's clothing…rather than the rags you seem to enjoy prancing around in so much."

Ginny glared at her, "These are not-!"

"Girls!" Millicent cut in, "Let's not fight. I think it's time we went to bed anyhow. Look at the time."

So they all fell asleep fairly soon and the night hours passed without further problems. Ginny woke at 5 AM, long before her room-mates and she made her way over to the showers.

An hour later, she was sitting in her bedroom, writing a letter home to her parents when Millicent woke up, yawning and stretching.

"Hello, Weaselette, what are you doing in my room?" Millicent said groggily.

Ginny shrugged, "I'm your roommate, remember?"

Millicent glared at her through drowsy eyes, "You are _not_ my roommate!" Millicent then made her way to the door, preparing to take a shower, however she missed it by about a foot and smacked with a thud into the wall.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tuned back to her letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad:_

_As Ron has probably already informed you, I got sorted into Slytherin House. So far, everyone is being really mean about it, except for Millicent (however she just woke up this morning and insulted me) who's been ok. Harry and Hermione have been trying to support me, but Ron is off his rocker about the entire thing._

_I just want you to know, not all Slytherins are bad, and I don't plan on turning "evil" as Ron so bluntly put it. I miss you guys a ton, and I hope to see you this Christmas even though I know you two are planning on going to the Bahamas for a much deserved vacation._

_Missing You,_

_Ginny_

She sealed the letter and stuffed it into her Slytherin robes, planning to give it to Fred and George who would mail it to the Burrow with their owl.

Millicent re-entered the room, her wet hair clinging to her robes. She smiled over at Ginny,

"Hi, whatcha doin'?" She asked, leaning over Ginny's shoulder as the eleven year old put away her single quill and ink-stand.

"Writing home to my parents." Ginny responded, rising from her seat.

Millicent nodded, "Ok."

Ginny looked at her, "Um Millicent, this morning, you said…" She trailed off. Millicent seemed lost for a moment but then she laughed.

"I called you Weaselette didn't I?" She asked, "Well, I didn't mean it. I just wasn't quite awake and well…" She paused before smiling again, "Let it be known that I call everyone names when I'm not awake."

Ginny laughed, "Ok then, I was just a little worried."

They both looked over at Pansy who still lay sprawled out on the bed, her mouse brown hair knotted in small tufts. The two girls shuddered.

"Come on," Millicent said, "Let's go to the Great Hall. It's already 7:06, they'll be serving breakfast soon.

"What about Parkinson?" Ginny asked as they exited the room. Millicent shrugged.

"Let her be late to class. It's not our fault she can't get up in the morning."

They passed through the Slytherin Common Room just as Blaise and Draco were exiting the boys' dorms.

Blaise and Millicent both grinned happily once they saw each other and Blaise started walking towards Millicent who abruptly stopped to wait for him.

Draco on the other-hand appeared disgusted, "Hanging out with the littlest Weasel are you now, Millicent?" He demanded, his lip curling up in disdain.

Millicent looked shocked, "I…" She stuttered out nervously, "I mean, I thought…since she's a Slytherin now—that it didn't matter what her last name was…" Millicent lowered her eyes. Draco growled.

"Spare me the heroics, Bulstrode. Last names _always_ count, no matter what house you're in. If Potter or Mudblood were in Slytherin you'd be crawling over them too, wouldn't you?"

Ginny clenched her fists, her face reddening. He had insulted Hermione…and Harry.

Millicent appeared to be even more uncomfortable, "But she's-"

"Listen Bulstrode, if you don't stop hanging out with Weasels, you can forget about being my friend—or Blaise's!" Draco commanded, "That means no Scarhead-!"

"STOP!" Ginny screeched.

Draco appeared severely taken aback, as did the other two. "What did you say, Weasel?" Draco finally managed.

"Stop insulting my family, Harry, Hermione, and stop threatening Millicent! You can't _own_ everything you know, no matter how much money you have!"

Draco's lip curled up in disdain, "I'd keep your trap shut if I were you, Weasel." Two more figures appeared in the Common Room. Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on, we're going." Draco made for the door. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise followed. After an apologetic glance, Millicent quickly ran off after them, leaving Ginny alone in the Common Room…friendless and lost.

Draco angrily stepped into the Great Hall. It was only the first day of school and already things had gotten bad—and he hadn't even run into the Gryffindors yet!

Draco sighed audibly, throwing himself down onto the bench and waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to take their customary seats on either side of him.

Blaise and Millicent sat down on the other side, directly across from Draco. The Slytherin took a gulp from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Blaise proceeded to do the same, as did Millicent. Crabbe and Goyle skipped the juice altogether and instead moved on to the bacon and other such food staples. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Turning to Blaise he said,

"So, who are you rooming with this year?"

Blaise shrugged, "No idea," He dug his fork into some scrambled eggs, "I forgot their names."

Millicent spoke, "I'm rooming with Pansy and Gi-I mean, Weasley."

Blaise swallowed, "I feel sorry for you, Mill. Gosh, those are some really horrid roomies! Can't you ask Snape for some new ones?"

Millicent shook her head, "No, I don't need to. Pansy really doesn't talk to either of us so it's like she's not there and…Weasley isn't so bad."

Millicent ducked her head, apparently very interested in her pancakes after that last statement. Draco and Blaise both glowered at her. Blaise spoke first,

"Listen, Millicent, I don't want you hanging out with a Weasley! They are a horrible family, and beneath you. Don't talk to Weaselette anymore!"

Millicent made no answer and instead quickly consumed the rest of her breakfast before running off to DADA. Draco turned to Blaise,

"I don't like it Blaise. She seems rather attached to Weasley, and that's not a good thing."

Blaise nodded, "I know, but if she does _want_ to be Weasley's friend, and if Weasley isn't that bad…" At the expression on Draco's face he quickly gave it up, "then that's just too bad for Millicent."

Draco smiled. "Now you're catching on."

The Great Hall doors swung open once again to reveal the Golden Trio. The tallest of the three quickly walked over to the Slytherin Table and straight up to Draco and his cronies while Hermione made her way over to Ginny who was seated at a secluded corner of the table. After some hesitation, Harry finally decided to follow Ron to ensure his friend didn't inflict any bodily harm on himself or Draco, after all, it could mean serious detentions with Snape.

"If you even _TOUCH_ my sister, Malfoy, you'll wish you were never born!" Ron said threateningly. Crabbe and Goyle instinctively rose up, prepared to defend Master Draco, but the pale blond waved them off. Instead, he faced Ron.

"Indeed I would, Weasel, for I would be contaminated." Draco knew it wasn't a good comeback but it was better than getting himself landed in detention thanks to his cronies pounding Ron to death. But Weasley though, seemed to be thoroughly enraged. In fact, he looked ready to burst.

"**_MALFOY_**!" Was all that he could manage to splutter out.

"Why yes, Weasley, it's good to see that you've finally learned my name."

That was the last straw. Just as Harry arrived on the scene, Ron drew his taped up wand and hollered out,

"EAT SLUGS, MALFOY!" The wand backfired, and Ron flew across the room, smacking into Harry and knocking him down. The two landed in a pile on the floor. Hermione and Ginny quickly ran over to them while the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all of you for your reviews. And I know several more people read this story but didn't bother to leave reviews, so I'd like that to get fixed (i.e. some more reviews please:)**

**But anyways, I digress...**

**Pussin Boots:** Thank you, I appreciate every singe review I get and place it in a special safe with the rest of my chocolates.

**Sweet As Butterbeer:** Hah! I know you! You read _Fred and George Did It_! I'm very happy to see that you're reviewing this story as well. However, I'll warn you that however much I love comedy, this is not meant to be one. I may throw in some hilarious comments, but for the most part this is how the **Harry Potter** series would end up differently had Ginny been placed in Slytherin. Furthermore, I can perfectly understand that you may not like the idea of her being placed in that house too well, when I first thought about it, I couldn't stand it either. But after contemplating the matter further, I realized that it could actually work, and would be an interesting read. And now I've gone off searching for rabbits in these rabbit trails I'm creating. Sorry. Just as a random thought, I was thinking about writing a sequel to _Fred and George Did It_ and titling it 'Fred and George Did It-Again!', but I haven't quite decided on a storyline yet, were I to write it at all.

**Looking forwards to more reviews!**

**LuvFantasy**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Well that was that. Ron got sent to Madame Pomfrey's and Harry and Hermione stayed with him there for the rest of the day (albeit with their homework, Hermione saw to that). So his day had gone rather well, Draco thought, as he made his way up to his room in the Slytherin Dungeons. Snape had praised his potions making while Longbottom had succeeded in getting a Troll thanks to that rather loud explosion that utterly shattered his cauldron.

So, he decided, the year was looking up. That was until he found the ominous letter lying on his bedside table with the Malfoy seal on it.

Groaning, Draco picked it up, figuring that he had best just read the letter lest it turn out to be a Howler.

_Draconis Malfoy:_

_Due to recent events that have transpired between the Families Malfoy and Parkinson, you are no longer to be wed with Miss Pansy Parkinson. So I have taken it upon myself to find you a suitable wife of both a pureblood wizarding family and an ancient one._

_Once I had sorted through our extended family and discarded those possibilities and the Parkinson child, I was left with but one family._

_You are to in any means possible woo the young Ginerva Weasley and capture her feelings._

_She is your intended._

_Do not attempt to disobey me for I will know if you do._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco hurled the letter into the fireplace in his anger and shock. Married to a _Weasley_! Something was wrong. Perhaps his father had been hit with a bat boogie hex that had damaged his brain, for that was the only explanation Draco could think of.

As he watched the parchment crackle and burn, the flames searing through the letter and yellowing it before finally leaving naught in its place but ash, Draco realized that he could turn the situation to his advantage.

First of all, he no longer had to worry about that pug-faced moron his father had him paired up with. Secondly, he could drive Weasley up the wall and thirdly, he could destroy all hopes said Weasley had of marrying his little sister off to Potter and leaving himself with the Mudblood.

And the best part of it all was that Draco wouldn't have to worry about actually marrying the Weasley for another seven years at least.

So Draco checked the time, it was 4:17, he had plenty of time. Weasley was probably in the Common Room doing homework. It would be simple enough to find her.

Draco shut the door behind him, making his way through the twisted passages that led to the Common Room. When he entered it, he heard the raucous voices of various Slytherins, Pansy's in the lead,

"_W-E-A-S-L-E-Y_

_Her hair is red_

_Her face is freckled_

_Her family is poor_

_She's in love with Scarhead_

_She's A W-E-A-S-L-E-Y!_

_Wart- faced _

_E-!"_

The song was cut short by Draco's angry voice.

"Shut up! All of you!" He yelled. The Slytherins stopped, amazed that he was standing up for a Weasley.

"Go do your homework, or go hex each other. Whatever it is you pathetic imbeciles do."

Everyone was still too shocked to move. Crabbe spoke first,

"But, it's Weaselette…" His voice trailed off and he and Goyle quickly left. Draco turned his stern glare on the others,

"Out, now!"

Everyone started to move then, except for Blaise, who had just entered the scene. He walked over to Draco,

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Draco said, "Just go. I want to speak with Weas-Ginny." He amended. Blaise looked puzzled, but he left nonetheless.

Draco turned to Ginny who was staring up at him in amazement.

"What did you do that for?" She asked in a quiet whisper, smoothing out the wrinkles in her robes and hastily wiping away the forming of a tear.

Draco attempted a friendly smile, but it came out more like a demented frown. Ginny laughed. Draco stiffened. He didn't like being laughed at, his eyes flashed angrily, but then he remembered this was Ginny. He was trying to gain her trust.

"I don't like it when everyone gangs up on the weak because that's taking over my job."

Her smile vanished, "You're despicable."

"And you…" He paused, waiting for enlightenment to strike. It never did, "You're a Weasley. However, I'm inclined to think that you're different from the rest of your large clan because you are the only one to be sorted into Slytherin. So it might be worth making your acquaintance." Ginny's frown left, but she didn't smile.

"So you're saying now that I'm in Slytherin you will pay attention to me?"

"No, I have a much better idea. I am going to make you popular. And not popular the way your brother is, I will make you popular because of _who_ you are, rather than who you hang out with."

Draco circled around her.

"And what exactly do you want in return?" Ginny asked.

Draco stopped. "That," He grinned, "Is for me to know and you to think about."

Ginny walked up to him, "So you're proposing a truce?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm proposing a friendship."

Ginny appeared puzzled, but she nodded all the same, sticking out her hand, "Fine, but you have to promise not to insult Harry or Hermione."

Draco smirked, "What, not worried about me insulting your buffoon of a brother?"

Ginny gave him a look, "Sadly, I realize that Ron is in dire need of some good insulting. His head's gotten far too big for the rest of his body to support."

Draco grasped her hand, "No insults to Potter and Granger then, but you can never stop me from taunting them."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pulled her hand away, "So um, what now?"

Draco began to circle her again, "Well, for starters, I want you to go find your new best friend Millicent Bulstrode, ask her for some copies of _Teen Witch Weekly_ (she'll be only too willing to give you some) and then the two of you are to look through it for any clothes your heart desires. I will pay for them all."

Ginny couldn't hide her shock. "Bloody Hell!" Realizing what she had just said, Ginny's face flushed. "I mean, you'd do that for me?"

Draco shrugged, "That's what friends are for."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks." She gathered up her things and then sped off in the direction of her dormitories. Draco on the other hand stood in the Common Room alone, repulsed by what he had just said.

_That's what friends are for._

Ugh. Next he'd be saving people just like Potter and putting his life on the line to protect the world from crazed psychopaths. If the Slytherins ever found out he'd be the laughing stock of Hogwarts for centuries to come.

* * *

Over in the Girls' Dormitories, Ginny and Millicent were both seated on a bed, crouched over a copy of the _Teen Witch Weekly_, ogling at the clothing.

"Oooh, Look at this!" Millicent exclaimed.

Ginny's glance was caught by a pair of jeans and a clingy tube top, "Wow!" She didn't even bother to look at the price. Draco would take care of it.

"And look at this!" Ginny flipped the page and pointed to a similar outfit. Millicent nearly fainted from happiness and amazement at the 'incredibly hip outfit'.

"Gosh!" She exclaimed, "Isn't this _soo_ fun!"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, it is!"

Millicent closed the magazine and pulled out some nail polish. "And now, for the really great part!" She un-capped the bottle "_Manicures_!" Then proceeded several laughs of girlie pleasure and surprise before the two were interrupted by a rather annoyed Pansy.

"Will you two _shut up_!" She shrieked angrily, "I am so sick of this!"

Millicent, "Go stick your head in a bucket Parkinson, it might freeze of some of those warts!"

Pansy snarled at her, reaching for her wand, but Millicent was too fast. She and Ginny whipped out their wands,

"One move Parkinson, and you'll be sorry." Millicent growled.

Pansy laughed, "What, like I'm supposed to be afraid of a freak wielding _Teen Witch Weekly_ and her sidekick the size of a mouse!"

"No," Millicent said in a dangerous tone, "But you _are_ supposed to be scared of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

Pansy put on a cool front, though she was shaken by that simple statement, "Please, it's not like _they_ would bother to come help you two when it comes to choosing sides. Everyone knows that I'm going to marry Draco one day."

Millicent rolled her eyes, pocketing the wand, "Right, I'll tell you when that day is—in your dreams." She and Ginny turned back to their nail-painting while Pansy proceeded to sulk. Nothing new there.

**A/N:**

**I admit that it took me awhile to get that chapter up, and it is rather short, but I am currently editing the following chapters because I forgot to write about some things that ocurred in HP and CoS, so I wasn't able to put up double chapters this time to make up for it. Sorry, I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Sweet As Butterbeer:** Thank you, as I've said before, I positively loove to write comedy stories, especially when people can't stop laughing when they read them (that includes me, I was re-reading the section where Sanpe was explaining away Ron's in-ability to talk _"He had a slight accident with a poker. It wasn't a very pretty sight."_ Really, I have no idea where I come up with these ideas) but I digress. Thanks for your review, and all your praise for my stories! I love it!

**Pussin Boots:**Yes, well Ginny will be doing much better as the story progresses now that she has some friends and now that no Slytherin with a brain will bother her. So now she will be living well...can't really tell you what as it would kill story but oh well, hopefully, you get the point. Thanks for reviewing!

**CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11:** Thanks, I hope the story is to your liking so far! Please continue to read and review!

**stars-so-bright:** Draco is hard on Ginny in the beginning because he has been brought up to believe all Weasleys are dirt. Now, when his father abruptly changes this theory, Draco is shocked, but nonetheless, he does what his father wishes as he sees something in it for him. He can annoy Ron and Harry to the enth degree, while still follow his father's orders. As the story progresses though, Draco finds that his relationship with Ginny, while forced in the beginning, slowly grows into an actual friendship, which scares him a little as he hadn't expected that to happen...but anyways, if I keep on summarizing, I'll give away the entire series. So, thanks for your review, I hope I cleared up any questions you had, and please continue to R and R!

**And for the rest of you that haven't reviewed yet: SHAME! I know there are a ton of you, because there are at least 200 people who have read this story, and as of yet have not reviewed yet. I can tell because I'm an author who has her ways (and technology to back them up), so I expect some more reviews. That being said, have a lovely day and keep on smiling even as those evil Marshmallow Men come down from Mars to take over Earth. (We all know they plan on doing it, but what no one knows is that I'm ready, with my marshmallow sticks and a roaring campfire--oh yes, BEWARE evil marshmallow men!)**

**no idea where that came from :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The next day it was the Silver Quartet that entered the Great Hall (Crabbe and Goyle got lost along the way due to someone mentioning cupcakes). Ginny and Millicent followed Draco and Blaise into the room, the both of them peering down at the newest edition of _Teen Witch Weekly_. The two boys rolled their eyes,

"Well at least they have something in common." Blaise pointed out to Draco as he and the other three slid onto the bench. "Speaking of which, why did you suddenly decide Weasl-Ginerva was worth noticing? Just yesterday you wer-mmph!" Draco wiped his hand off from covering Blaise's mouth.

"Are you daft, Zabini?" He demanded, "You don't talk about that in front of them!"

Blaise looked at the girls who were oblivious to all about them, "I really don't think they'd notice, Draco."

"I'm not going to take that chance." Draco answered.

Before Blaise could make further comment, the Golden Trio entered the scene. Hermione split off from the other two and made her way over to the Gryffindor Table while the other two walked (or in Ron's case did a horrible attempt on a saunter and succeeded in knocking a Hufflepuff over) to the Slytherin Table.

"Ginny, what are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up from the magazine. When she saw Harry and realized he was talking to her, Ginny blushed deeply. She looked back down at the magazine, "He's helping me."

"_Helping_ you?" Harry and Ron demanded simultaneously.

"Yes," Millicent said, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Ron ignored her. "Ginny, how do you know this isn't just a demented scheme of his to kill off Harry? Or to hurt you?"

Draco answered before Ginny could. "Actually Weasley, I have better things to do than soil my hands with the death of Potter here. He can do that perfectly well on his own. And as for hurting Ginny," He put an arm around her shoulders, "I would never dream of it."

Draco grinned inwardly. This was proving to be even more rewarding than expected. Weasley _and_ Potter were ready to blow.

"How dare you touch her!" Ron exploded.

Harry mastered his anger a little better and resorted to viciously clutching his wand and nearly cracking it in the process.

"Relax Baboon Face," Blaise said in a nasty tone, "It's not like he's going to spontaneously attack her."

"Really Weasley, how much has Potter paid you to act as his trained monkey? It can't be very much considering you'd just about take anything as a bribe. However," Draco paused, "What everyone really wants to know is _why_ the great Harry Potter even _wants _a trained monkey. Especially one with such horrid looking red hair that clashes dreadfully with your freckles."

Ron turned to Ginny, "How can you hang out with _him_! You're betraying the Weasley Code!"

"Oh really," Ginny said, "I was unaware there was such a thing. And perhaps my new friend can pop your head down a notch as it seems to be dragging you down lower and lower due to its bloated state."

Ron turned a deep shade of a mottled reddish purple before finally screeching like a girl and attempting to hex Draco. However, he only succeeded in blasting himself halfway across the room again.

Ginny shook her head,

"Brothers."

Harry walked over to Ron and helped him off before bringing him back to the Gryffindor Table.

As soon as the two boys sat down at the table though, the mail arrived, and a red letter dropped down at Ron's place. Ron turned white as a sheet.

Ginny looked over at Ron in amazement and then at her new friends, "I didn't know he could turn so many different colors in one day."

Draco laughed, "Well you know what, I bet I can make him turn green by the end of the day to make it Number Four."

Blaise scoffed, "No you can't, but _I_ can make him turn pink."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please Blaise, Weasley is _naturally_ pink. That's not much of a challenge."

"Fine. I bet I can make him turn blue."

"Blue? Are you turning into a Ravenclaw!"

Blaise gave up at that point.

Back over at the Gryffindor Table, Ron had opened his howler. Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed out over the entirety of the Great Hall.

Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Aside from the random insults and threats from her mother towards Ron, the only part that interested Ginny was the last part of the letter.

"_And Ginny dear, don't worry that you were sorted into Slytherin. You will do well anywhere. After all, you're a Weasley, and we are proud of you anyways."_

The letter then turned back to Ron,

"_You have a lot to answer for young man, and I don't want to hear about you bothering your sister and her friends anymore. Even if they are Malfoys. Otherwise I'll have to take out the feared paddleboard."_

Ron turned white yet again and the letter proceeded to shred itself. Harry looked baffled and Hermione was glaring daggers at Ron.

Everyone at Slytherin Table burst out laughing and over the noise, Draco shouted out,

"What, is ickle Ronnikins afraid that his mummy is going to take out the 'feared paddleboard'!"

Ron turned a mottled bluish-purple and Draco yelled out,

"Look! That's color Number Four!"

Blaise and Ginny burst out laughing. Millicent was too absorbed in her catalogue to notice. Ron would have jumped up from the Gryffindor Table had not Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean _petrificused totalused_ him at the same time. Needless to say he went to the hospital wing for the second time within two days. It was beginning to be a habit.

The school year followed along these lines for the next few months, until one evening in October, after dinner the houses all exited the Great Hall. And there stood Harry Potter in the hallway. The floor was wet and on the wall there hung Mrs. Norris the cat, frozen.

Everyone stopped and stared in shock and fear over at the Boy Who Lived. Filch ran forwards followed closely by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Hermione ran towards Harry (Ron was unable to after being sent to the Hospital Wing due to yet another explosion of Neville's in Potions).

The Houses were quickly led away and the Silver Quartet met in Draco's room (Draco still had not managed to find a way into the Girl's Dorms, so his precious room was elected the official meeting place as the common room was too open).

"Looks like Potter's gotten himself into some trouble." Draco said happily, sitting down in his chair by the fire. "I myself never did like Mrs. Norris, but killing her, well—even _I_ wouldn't go that far!"

Ginny glared at him angrily, "You agreed not to make fun of Harry!"

"No, I agreed not to insult him." Draco retorted, "And besides, even _you_ can't deny it. Your boyfriend is guilty."

"If in all actuality Harry was my boyfriend or I even desired to have him as my boyfriend how is it the hat put me in Slytherin when Harry is the antithesis of everything Slytherin stands for?" Ginny said defensively.

Blaise turned to Draco, "She got you there, Buddy."

Draco glared at him and then turned to Ginny, "Then pray explain why every time Precious Potter comes near you proceed to blush profusely?"

"How would you know seeing as you yell at Harry every time he comes over? And I do _not_ blush!"

Draco turned to Blaise, "Zabini, please demonstrate to dear Miss Weasley what she looks like whenever Potter comes near."

Blaise turned to him angrily, "Slytherins do _not_ blush!"

"Exactly, and I am a Slytherin!"

Draco turned to Blaise, "Do it!"

Blaise growled angrily but nonetheless did what he was told. One did not simply go around disobeying Draco Malfoy. Blaise's face turned a distinct red hue and he fluttered his eyelids, pretending to flick his hair over his shoulder. Then he stared at Ginny, his eyes widening as he ogled over at her.

"I do _not_ flick my hair!" Ginny screeched.

"Oh," Draco started, "So you admit to blushing and fluttering your eyes?"

Ginny turned rather pink much to the amusement of her companions. She turned to Draco angrily,

"If you don't shut up you will be two seconds away from a bat boogie hex. Believe me, I learned from the best: the twins!"

Millicent smiled prettily, "Well I think it's sweet she's in love with Harry."

Draco turned on her, "Remind me _why_ they put you in Slytherin? All you do is look through _Teen Witch Weekly_ and ogle at the cutest guy who you come across."

Millicent glared at him, clutching the newest edition, "I take offense to that!"

Blaise smiled at her, "Come on Mill, he's pulling your leg."

She sniffed, flipping open the magazine, "He better be."

Draco snorted at that comment. Millicent looked up,

"I heard that." She tugged on Ginny's arm, "Come on. Let's leave these two prats to themselves. We have better things to do."

Ginny nodded in agreement and she and Millicent left, closing the door behind them.

**A/N:**

**Incredibly short, I know, that was one of the chapters I was supposed to edit but I figured I should update sooner rather than later. I will probably re-load this chapter at some point. Anwyas, thanks for your reviews!**

**Maegmel:** No I don't have graham crackers or chocolate! What is the world coming to!

**Pussin Boots:** Thank you, I'm trying to make her Ginny's good 'girl-friend'. Because since Ginny's not in Gryffindor, she and Hermione can't be really close, so I had to find someone to take her place.

**Sweet As Buttbeer:** Thanks, I needed a reason for Draco to suddenly get an interest in Ginny, and that was the first that came to mind. Looking forwards to another review!

**iip91:** Lucius changed his mind because he can't stand the idea of the Malfoys marrying in with anoyone other than a pureblood family. And when the Parkinsons and all the other pureblood families (i.e. Black) are ruled out due to previous marriages, the only family left is the Weasley Family. This however happens after he has already given Ginny the diary. The reason why the diary doesn't work out right though with Ginny is because Voldemort finds out she's a Slytherin, and therefore he can't get at Harry through her, so he tells her to get rid of him in the hopes that someone else will find the diary.

**Escritor:** You're right, I won't tell you whether Ginny's the one in the Chamber because it is a major storyline. I thank you for your review and hope for another one!

**angelicmayuka:** Yes, I had to make Draco cruel in the beginning (and as a warning, he will maintain a slight sadistic side over the trilogy) because I didn't want him coming off as another Harry, just in Slytherin. But I digress. Thank you very much for your review, and please continue to R & R!

**And for those of you out there who still haven't reviewed, BEWARE. I am not quick to forget...**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The two girls found their way back to their dorm room and they sat down on the beds, Millicent folded up her edition of _Teen Witch Weekly_ and turned to Ginny matter-of-factly.

"Ginny, tell me, do you really think Harry killed Mrs. Norris?" She asked, leaning in close.

Ginny toyed with the hem of her robes before finally looking over at Millicent. "I don't know. I hope he isn't…" She took a deep breath to steady her churning emotions. "It just doesn't seem like Harry you know? I always fell asleep at night hearing about how kind and thoughtful the Boy-Who-Lived was. He would sacrifice himself to save others; give up anything to protect the helpless."

Millicent pulled up her legs, sitting down indian style. "Well maybe Harry isn't all that the stories make him out to be. Maybe he's just a normal kid who-"

"Who kills cats?" Ginny asked sarcastically, "No. That's just not _Harry_. He's the perfect hero. And heroes don't kill cats." She added this last part in a serious tone, as if she was trying to convince herself and Millicent at the same time.

The older girl sighed, reaching for a parchment from the top of the nightstand.

"Well, I'd better get started on my homework for McGonagall."

Ginny nodded, "Me too. Snape gave us an essay four pages long. _Yay_," Ginny finished off in a sarcastic tone before reaching for her new silver quill that Draco had bought her.

_**The Next Day...**_

It was Saturday, and Ginny was on a mission. She rose up early, at 4:00 and quickly showered and got dressed. By 5:15 she was out on the Quidditch Pitch where two figures stood waiting in the darkness, their tall frames silhouetted against the faint lines of pink and orange painted across the horizon behind them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Little Slytherin." Said a familiar voice.

"Yes, now what should we, two staunch, tricky Gryffindors do to her?" Asked a similar tone.

Ginny glared over at the twins, not that they could see her facial expressions.

"Fred, George, I need the Gryffindor password." She said sternly.

Fred crossed his arms, "Really?"

"What will you do for us?" George asked.

Ginny sighed audibly. It wasn't unexpected—in fact it was quite _anticipated_—that the twins would want something in return, but it would have been nice if they had actually done something for their little sister without demanding tribute. "I'll try out one of your experiments for you." Ginny said sullenly.

Fred laughed, "No, we would never make our little sister a guinea pig. However," George took over,

"We would have no qualms in making Ronald one."

Ginny walked over to them, whispering fiercely,

"Then what do you want?"

George turned to Fred, "What do we want?"

"Well for starters, we want our own jokeshop,"

"and a nice cozy little room to lock Ron in,"

"and that bastard Voldy to be dead-!"

"I don't have all day!" Ginny said between gritted teeth.

"Testy little girl aren't you, Gin?" Asked Fred playfully.

Ginny growled at them. Fred turned to George,

"Are you _sure_ you didn't slip some "Instant-Wolf-Morf" into her drink?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ginny shrieked.

George sighed, "We want the Slytherin Password in return."

Ginny stared at them in disbelief. "What the bloody hell would you want with the Slytherin password?"

Fred patted her on the head, "Now Ginny dear, you don't _want_ to know the answer to that."

"So, is it a deal?" George asked.

Ginny glared at them. She knew better then to give them the password, but she _had_ to get into the Gryffindor Dormitories!

"Fine." Ginny said, "What's the password?"

"Not so fast!" George exclaimed, "We want the Slytherin Password first."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Baboon Eats Slugs."

Fred laughed, "Oh Ron would _die_ if he heard that!"

"The password?" Ginny prodded.

"Oh, right." George said, somewhat deflated.

"Bananna Split." Fred answered, "Apparently Gryffindors really like food just like Dumbledore."

"Who comes up with the passwords?" Ginny asked.

"You don't know?" Fred asked in shock, "It's the Seventh Year Prefects!"

"We almost decided to become Prefects just because of that," George said.

"Imagine all the passwords we could have made, 'Snape has oily hair' or-," George cut him off.

"However the Cons outweighed the Pros, so we decided not to become prefects."

Ginny nodded, "Ok. Thanks!"

She swiftly made her way back into the school and marched right up to the Fat Lady. The figure in the portrait rose up from her bed, yawning in discomfort,

"You're a Slytherin," She said prissily, "These are _Gryffindor_ Dormitories. However," She peered closer at Ginny, "You do have rather familiar red hair."

Ginny glared at her, "Oh just shut up, will you!" The Fat Lady murmured something about the lack of Slytherin Manners and Ginny nearly screamed out 'Bananna Split'.

The portrait swung open and Ginny entered the abandoned Gryffindor Common Room. She decided that the red and gold was a little gaudy and nothing like the cool serenity of the Slytherin colors. And, she fumed inwardly, I have no _idea_ which of these stairwells leads to the Girls' Dorms!

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try, she randomly picked a stairwell and quickly reached the Dorms. She swung open the door and found herself in a long hallway. She knocked on one of the doors and heard distinct snoring from within. She recognized it immediately. Ginny swung open the door and made her way over to Ron's bed, trying to ignore the figure of Harry sprawled out on his bed, his thick black hair hanging over his eyes. Ginny blushed when she saw him and quickly turned away.

"Ron!" She hissed, "Ron, wake up!"

Her brother rolled over on his side, "Go away—slugs stole my lunch money…slipped on Snape's hair. Cat ate my homework…" His voice trailed off and a loud snore erupted from him. Ginny rolled her eyes and viciously hit him on the head. Ron yelled and woke up, rubbing his head and squinting through the gloom over at Ginny. She looked over his sleeping room-mates quickly. None had woken up, fortunately.

"Ron!" She whispered fiercely, "I need to talk with you. Come on, now!" She grabbed at his hand and dragged him (despite his protesting) to the Common Room.

Sitting him down in front of the magically starting fire, she faced him.

"Now, tell me, did Harry kill Mrs. Norris?"

Ron stared at her, "What the bloody hell are you talking about!"

"Did-Harry-kill-Mrs.-Norris!" She repeated impatiently.

Ron closed his eyes, "Go away Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about—you obviously had a dream about Harry which isn't too surprising. Leave me alone now."

Ginny sighed audibly, watching Ron go up the stairs. She'd just have to ask Hermione.

The young Slytherin quickly ran up the stairs and found Hermione's room soon enough. When she opened the door though, Ginny was shocked to see that Hermione Granger was already up, reading her books by light of her wand. Hermione looked over at Ginny,

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Call it my Slytherin Sixth Sense. Anyways, can you come down to the Common Room?"

Hermione sighed as she closed her book, "This better be quick. I was doing research."

They made their way downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Now, what is it you want?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point.

Ginny paused, "Well. I want to know what happened last night. Did Harry kill Mrs. Norris? Is he really responsible?"

Hermione leaned back against the cushioned furniture, "I have no doubt that Harry is innocent. Even Professor Snape said that Harry was 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'." She paused, apparently wondering how much she should tell a Slytherin, "Harry found Mrs. Norris in the hall like that. Someone else is responsible for what happened, not Harry. I'm trying to find out who that someone is." Hermione concluded.

Ginny nodded slowly, trying to hide the giddy relief that had washed over her. Harry was innocent. Harry was still her hero. He hadn't proved to be different from the stories. "I just have one more question. Why doesn't Ron know about this? When I asked him all he could talk about was how slugs had stolen his lunch money and…" She trailed off, "I don't even remember the rest."

Hermione laughed, "Ron is…" She shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder how I can stand to hang out with him. He is _so_ immature! Not to mention his intelligence is the size of a pea!"

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I'd say a little less than a pea."

Hermione smiled, "Well to answer your question. Ron didn't know because he was working with Neville when his cauldron exploded. They both got sent to the Hospital Wing."

Ginny laughed, "It serves him right. All Ron can do is tease me about Harry."

Hermione seemed to stiffen a little, "You…_care_ about Harry then?"

Ginny was too busy toying with her thumbs to notice Hermione's discomfort. "Yes, a little…" She sighed, "Maybe a lot. But," She looked earnestly over at Hermione, "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I won't." The Gryffindor stood up, "Was there anything else?"

Ginny stood up as well, "Um yes, actually. I was wondering, would you mind giving me the Gryffindor Password whenever it changes? I might have a need to come talk with you again, because well," She smiled a little, "As fun as Millicent Bulstrode is to be around, she's a little superficial and doesn't quite understand things as well as you."

Hermione nodded quickly, "Ok. Just as long as you don't go abusing the power you have through the passwords. Because we're not supposed to be exchanging passwords after all." She said the latter in a reproving tone before heading up the stairs.

And then, just as suddenly as she had mounted the stairs, Hermione paused. She turned to face Ginny, "Do you _really_ like Harry?" She asked in a strange tone.

Ginny nodded, however even as the older girl turned up the stairs, Ginny's Slytherin instincts kicked in. _Why was Hermione asking a second time?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**The next update might be awhile, I don't know. Thanks for your reviews!**

**iip91:** I can't tell you who's opening the chamber. You'll just have to wait and see (smiles evilly). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Escritor:** Wow, interesting story. Maybe I should watch people's faces when we have quizzes handed back...

**angeilcmayuka:** Yes, the same thing happened to me. I started out thinking Ron was OK, but then my opinion of him slowly went downhill...

**Maegmel:** I'm not threatening anyone (I think you mixed me up with the other inhabitant of the house) and if you keep on believing I'm threatening you, I'll box your ears! (The latter part being said in jest of course...threatening people my butt...)

**CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11:** I will try to keep entertaining you and my other reviewers. It will prove to be a grueling and dangerous task. I may lose arms, possibly even legs in my quest against seriousness. But I will not back down from the battlefield until hilarity rules all! Until I have achieved the utter goal: CHOCOLATE! (yes, I am looking forward to Halloween...my last record of candy was 314, I will beat it this year--I might need to bring two pillowcases with me rather than just one!)


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It was several more weeks before the seconds mysterious event occurred. The Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick and a Gryffindor First Year; Colin Creevy, were found frozen in the same hallway. On the wall writing was written again in thick, red, letters. Ginny shivered as she saw them and she quickly turned away, running to the Slytherin Dormitories where she knew Draco, Blaise, and Millicent would be to discuss this latest event.

When she reached Draco's room though, he was there alone, Blaise and Millicent had not arrived yet.

Ginny sat down breathless,

"It's happened again! But this time it's worse…" She trailed off.

"I already know." Draco said smoothly, "I have been informed."

"Where are Blaise and Millicent?" Ginny asked, slightly miffed that Draco knew.

"They are preoccupied. Apparently Blaise has taken Millicent out to the lake, but mind you it 'is _not_ a date'."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Blaise and Millicent had liked each other for as long as she knew them, and yet neither of them could gather up the guts to ask the other one out.

"So, I gather you came in here to moan about how Potter couldn't possibly be responsible for these _incidents_?" Draco said sarcastically.

Ginny sighed. Draco knew her a little too well.

"He really didn't do it." Ginny stated firmly, "And I have proof this time."

"Really?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ginny replied, "Hermione said that Harry had nothing to do with it."

"Please!" Draco rolled his eyes, "_Hermione said that Harry had nothing to do with it_! Ginny, that girl is in love with Potter, you can't trust what _she_ says!"

Ginny started. "Hermione isn't in love with Harry." She said firmly, though within she was reeling. Could it be true? Was he right?

Draco turned away from her, examining his fingers, "Face it, Ginny darling, your friend Granger is in love with Potter. So I suggest you get over your pathetic puppy love for him rather quickly."

Ginny glared at him, "You're saying that I don't stand a chance against Hermione? That Harry would pick her over me?" Her voice rang shrilly across the room.

"I am saying, Ginerva, that you do not _love_ Potter. You love the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ginny rose up angrily, "No I am not. And this isn't what I came in to talk to you about. What I want to know is if you know anything about Slytherin's Heir?"

Draco sighed in exasperation, "Ginny, if I knew _anything_ about that, don't you think I would have told you already?"

Ginny was silent, pondering what he had said. Right now she didn't know what to think. Draco might tell her, but it was even more probable that he wouldn't tell her.

As her expressions changed, Ginny realized too late that Draco had read every one of them.

"You don't believe me." He said smoothly.

"It's not that…I don't believe you, Draco." Ginny paused, trying to think of something, "I just don't know what to think. This is happening all too fast." She shook her head, "First Year was supposed to be nice and easy; simple. Nothing out of the ordinary was supposed to happen."

"One must come to expect, Ginerva that as long as the Great Harry Potter is in the school, there will never be a _normal_ year." Draco stated.

Ginny sighed, returning to the original subject. "Do you have any _idea_ who the Heir of Slytherin is?"

"No, I do not." Draco snapped, "Now if you don't mind, could we speak of something else? For instance," He looked over at her, "How exactly did you manage to speak with Granger? I was under the impression that you were both in separate years _and_ houses?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, "I got the Gryffindor password."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Oh. Quite the little Slytherin I see. We can have great expectations from you someday." He smiled faintly, "I will be looking forward to that."

Ginny laughed, "You make it sound as if I'm some sort of weapon!"

Draco's expression did not change, "You do not think of yourself as one?"

Ginny shrugged, "No, why should I?"

Draco turned to face the fire, ignoring her completely. Now, if it were Blaise or Millicent in the room, both would know that at this point they should best leave. When Draco didn't answer your question, you let it go, and hoped that someone else could give you an answer. But Ginny was a redhead, and a Weasley at that, so she went right on ahead and repeated her question anyways.

"Why should I think of myself as a weapon?" She prodded.

Draco continued to ignore the question, "Ginerva, I think it's time you left for your dormitory. It's rather late."

Ginny's eyes subconsciously checked the time. It was only 7:10. "It's far too early."

"Then go do homework or ogle at Precious Potter—whatever it is you do. Just so long as you get out of my room."

"Fine!" Ginny answered huffily, "I'll just go talk to Hermione!"

She took care to slam the door extra loud upon her exit.

Hermione was found in the Library, alone, with a mound of books beside her. Ginny slid into the chair next to Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

Hermione looked up from the book at Ginny quickly before dropping her gaze to its pages again, "Professor Dumbledore is speaking with him."

"Still?"

Hermione nodded.

"Where's Ron?"

"Playing chess…with Neville." Hermione replied.

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out, "At a time like this!" She squawked.

Hermione nodded, "According to Ron, it helps him think better and it calms his nerves."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over Hermione's shoulder, "What are you studying?"

The older girl didn't look up, "Serpents of the deep. I think I read of one once…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue, "…that interested me." She finished.

Ginny wasn't fooled, but she didn't say anything of it.

"So I heard they're starting up a Dueling Club here at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, "Harry wants to join."

Ginny nearly jumped from the seat in her excitement, "Really? I'm going to as well!"

Hermione gave her a withering look, "I told Harry he couldn't unless he got at least an 'Acceptable' on his Potions Class."

"An 'Acceptable'? In _Potions_!" Ginny nearly laughed, "Then he'll be in the Dueling Club in no time. Potions is easy!"

Hermione glared at her, "Well for most Gryffindors…it isn't."

Ginny stood up, sensing Hermione wasn't in a mood for talking, "What's the password?"

Hermione slammed the book shut angrily, "I'm not telling you, Ginny! You're a Slytherin!" Hermione screeched shrilly, "You're not supposed to know it!"

Ginny glared at Hermione, "Oh well! I have a right to visit my brother!"

"Well you can see him at breakfast!" Hermione yelled back.

"No I can't! You and Harry always monopolize him!"

"We do _not_!" Hermione screeched.

"What is wrong with you!" Ginny cried out angrily, "I'm only asking for a bloody password!"

Hermione seemed to deflate a little bit, "I'm…" She reached for another book, opening up to somewhere in the middle and smoothing out the page, "We're…the three of us are…" Hermione breathed in deeply, "under a lot of pressure lately."

Ginny stood silently across from her, "How so? I thought Harry had nothing to do with the freezings."

Hermione looked over at her, "There is a lot you don't know Ginny, and I can't (and won't) even try to explain everything. The only thing I'll say is that there is something very big going on here at the school, and Harry is wrapped up in it somehow, we don't quite know how or why yet. There is a…_chamber_ somewhere in this school created by Salazaar Slytherin and-"

"Yes I know. Only his Heir can open it." Ginny answered.

Hermione turned back to her book, "I have to find out all I can about it."

Ginny sat down, "Well, if it helps at all, Draco isn't the Heir of Slytherin—and neither is Blaise Zabini."

"How do you know?"

Ginny shrugged, "I asked them."

Hermione gave her a look, "You can't trust them Ginny! You honestly think they'd tell _you_?"

"What, there's something wrong with me?" Ginny demanded, sensing an insult. Hermione shook her head,

"I'm sorry Ginny, I keep forgetting. You're not a Gryffindor, you're one of them."

Though that simple statement was not meant to sting, Ginny still felt badly insulted. She rose up,

"I'll see you around, Hermione."

**A/n:**

**Next update will be long in coming. I apologize.**

**Sweet As Buttbeer: **Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't

**iip91:** Wow, that was rather intersting. Anyways, thnks for reviewing!

**Dracoandme:** What I am doing is writing my own version of each year Ginny is at Hogwarts. Thus, I will have her 2nd, 3rd, 4th, year ect. So, you won't have to wait long before they're older.

**Maegmel:** What is it with you and Italian?

**ice princess grl:** I can't tell you who goes into the Chamber, that will have to wait. However, yes, this is going to be a series. See above review to "Dracoandme" Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelique Colins:** I'm sorry, I think you had a typo in your review...

**Aly'sPenName:** Thank you, I look forward to more reviews!


End file.
